Norman the Lovable Guinea Pig
Norman the Lovable Guinea Pig is the twenty-seventh episode of the second season of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series). It first aired on September 9th, 2014. Characters * Leonardo (Jason Biggs) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Master Splinter (Hoon Lee) * Pizza Guy (Ciro Nieli) * Hachiko * Norman * Robot Guineazilla (Jason Deline) * Bill Anderson * Jill Anderson * Edith Gru * Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Ms. Marjorie * Ms. Marjorie's Baby Plot The episode begins with Leonardo and Raphael watching TV inside the sewer lair. And Leonardo said, "Uh! What is it, Raph?" Then Raphael said, "I'm so, so, sorry, Leo! I didn't mean to make trouble, Leo!" Then Donatello was doing science in the room and he said "A little to the left, please!", And he walks to them and Donatello said, "What's going on you, guys?" And then Raphael said angrily, "I'm so frustrated if I do it all the time! Donnie had always made a mess of you!" Master Splinter walked to Raphael and he said, "You better calm down, Raphael! There is a situation in the city!" And then Raphael said, "What is the situation, sensei?" And then Michelangelo appears and he said, "Boo!" And Raphael screams and said, "You scared me, Mikey!" And then Michelangelo laughs and said, "I'm sorry, Raph! It was an accident!" And Raphael growls and then he said, "Everything is not A-okay!" And then Raphael starts crying a lot. And then Leonardo said, "Raph! What's wrong?" And then Raphael said sadly, "I tried asking Splinter the situation, and then Mikey appeared at me, and then he scared me, and I'm crying a lot!" And then Leonardo, "Awww! It's okay, Raph! I'm here for you! It's okay to be upset about scaring people, and animals too! So take a deep breath!" So Raphael breathes into the nose and said, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" when he breathes out of his mouth. And then Leonardo "Good! Take another deep breath!" And then Raphael breathes into his nose again and said, "Ahhhh!" when he breathes out of his mouth again and he said, "Now I'm feeling a little bit better, Leo!" And Leonardo said, "That's right, Raph! For taking a deep breath twice, I know what you wanted!" And then Raphael said, "Uh! What is it, Leo?" And Leonardo held a slice of pizza and he said, "A bite of pizza!" And Raphael holds a slice of pizza and Leonardo said, "See!" And then Raphael took a bite of a slice of pizza and eats it calmly. And then Raphael said, "Not too bad!" And Leonardo said, "Now you took a bite of pizza, you know what that means, Raph!" And then Raphael said, "Yeah!" And then Leonardo said, "So, how are you feeling, Raph?" And Raphael said, "Awww! I'm feeling a lot better, Leo! And you know what that means........, I love you, Leo! Awww!" And then Leonardo said, "I love you too, Raph!" So Leonardo gave Raphael a hug, and they all love each other. And Leonardo said, "So, Raph, do you want to take care of our pet guinea pig Norman?" And then Raphael said, "Yeah! Well, I should take good care of my pet guinea pig Norman!" Trivia * April O'Neil and Casey Jones do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:2014